1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a pattern forming method, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method which is suitable for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an integrated circuit (IC), a process for manufacturing a circuit board for a liquid crystal, a thermal head, or the like, and other lithographic processes for photofabrication; and an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition (resist composition) used therefor. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as an IC and a large-scale integration (LSI), fine processing by lithography using a resist composition has been carried out, and thus, various resist compositions have been proposed (see, for example, JP2013-105165A and JP2013-163652A).